Midnight Protector
by Jill2
Summary: Angel goes to Sunnydale to watch over Buffy. # 6 in the "Midnight"-Series


FIC: Midnight Protector (1/1)   
Author: Jill  
Disclaimer: let me check ... nope, still don't own them. Sigh! Parts of this is   
taken from the Buffy-season-5 episode "Family" and from the   
Angel-season-2-episode "Guise Will Be Guise".  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: B/A, B/R and the usual pairings from the show  
Distribution: my site (http://www.never-ending-love.de), Land of Denial, if you   
have any of my stories, take it; anybody else tell me where it goes  
Summary: Set after "Family" and within "Guise Will Be Guise". Angel leaves L.A.   
to meet the Magev, but before he gets there, he takes a little turn to Sunnydale   
for a short visit. This is set into canon, in an attempt to make the whole   
series more B/A-friendly. But don't expect too many smootchies!   
Spoilers: the whole B/A-cannon to be sure, follows loosely "Midnight Angel",  
"Midnight Whispers", "Midnight Rainbow", "Midnight Hour", and "Midnight Memory".   
You should probably read it to understand this. And you should have seen season   
5/2 or you won't know what they're talking about.  
Feedback: oh yes, please  
Dedication: to all of you who still believe in B/A, and to all who sent me such   
wonderful feedback. Even to Hannah, although she doesn't like the series! You   
might be surprised in the end, hun!  
  
  
  
The air was warm and breezy, and held that flavour that was so special for that   
place, made like no other in the world. Usually vampires came here for the pull   
of the hellmouth, for the sizzling evil in the air. Some even came to kill the   
slayer. So far all of them had met their final death.  
  
He wasn't sure what he was doing here. He wasn't pulled by the hellmouth,   
although the pull was strong and he felt it in every fibre of his body, his demon was roaring in pleasure. And he certainly hadn't come to kill the slayer. But for the slayer he'd come nevertheless. Although if she knew he was around she'd certainly be angry. No screw that, she'd be furious.  
  
Buffy had made it perfectly clear she didn't want him around. She'd always hated   
him stalking her. No, no, he wasn't stalking her, he told himself. He was just   
... checking up on her. There was the whole mess with her fake sister, the new   
strong girl she'd mentioned, her mother ill ... Yeah, he was just checking. In   
all innocence, of course. Still, he'd carefully kept out of her range the whole   
night. A glimpse of her had been enough. And, hell, after what he'd said to her,   
he didn't even know if he deserved that much. But he wasn't able to stay away.  
  
Not after what they'd shared during the past, precious weeks. Not after he felt   
closer to her than he'd ever before. Not when danger lurked from every corner.   
Not when she was facing maybe the greatest challenge of her life. Sure, she'd   
been forced to sent him to hell, and he didn't particularly care to make that   
experience again either, thank you very much, but compared to this, it was a   
piece of cake.  
  
She'd accused him of keeping her out of his life, out of his thoughts. And yeah,   
it was true. Still, he'd opened up to her in a way he'd never done before.   
Cordelia and Wesley were working him each day. Gunn too. None of them knew as   
much as Buffy did.   
  
God, it was so hard.  
  
She was angry with him because she'd opened her soul, her heart, to him, and he   
hadn't done the same in return. But she had no idea what she was talking about.   
Open up his soul! She'd said it as if was the easiest thing in the world. But it   
wasn't. Not by a long shot. How was he supposed to open up something he didn't   
even understand himself.  
  
Who was he? Was he human? Certainly not. He was drinking blood, had to avoid   
sunlight and crosses, and the fact that he'd been around for almost two and half   
centuries was proof enough that he was not human at all. Was he a demon then? A   
true vampire was hunting for its prey, drank blood from living beings, didn't   
care for anything and anybody. But although Angel sometimes wishes things would   
be easy again, there was no denying that he cared.   
  
A demon with a human soul. What a mess.  
  
((God doesn't want you. But I still do.))  
  
So, how could he explain something to her, he didn't understand. The demon at his core was evil. True, unpolished evil. Was she eager to see it? She'd told him about Spike. About the vampire's obsession with her. Was she fascinated too? Deep down, inside, where nobody could see it. Was the evil pulling her? The last   
possible second Angel avoided a loud growl. If Spike ever dared to touch what was his, he would hunt him down and stake him, something he should have done long ago. Why he hadn't, he didn't dare to find out at the moment.  
  
Rising his head, Angel looked up to the brightly lit window, where he could see   
Buffy moving around. A taller, manly figure was with her. Riley, no doubt. The   
vampire closed his eyes for a moment, suppressed the pain he was feeling at the   
image.   
  
They were talking to each other, maybe even arguing. **God, let them argue. Or   
maybe better not arguing.**, he amended quickly. An aargument between lovers could easily end up in bed, and the last thing he cared for was seeing the woman he loved and her current lover in hot passion.   
  
Stifling a vicious oath, Angel turned away and took a deep breath. Dammit. He had to stop this. Riley was Buffy's boyfriend. Period. She might not love him, but she'd made it perfectly clear that he was important for her, that she cared for him. Deeply. He had to push those jealous thoughts aside. He had no right for them, and they didn't help at all.   
  
God, what had him made take that turn on the highway to Sunnydale, instead of   
driving right to Magev? He was pretty certain he'd never leaned towards SM, but   
maybe he'd recently developed that streak?  
  
But he had to come to Sunnydale. He had to make sure she was alright. After what   
he'd said to her, his conscious wouldn't let him do anything else.   
  
Another woman was now visible through the window. No, not a woman. A girl.  
  
Dawn.  
  
She wasn't Buffy's sister. Just some energy, transformed into a human being.   
Memories of her planted into everyone. God, Buffy. How was she bearing it? And on top of all this he'd behaved like an ass and thrown all the jealous rubbish into her face.  
  
Angel closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree beneath her window.   
Involuntarily he thought about Spike and the cigarette butts, she had mentioned   
during her last visit in L.A. At least, he didn't smoke. There would be no trace   
he'd even been there. No way she would be able to sense him from up there. Was   
she able to sense Spike too, he wondered briefly?   
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
And talking about the sensing demons...   
  
Slowly Angel turned around, already knowing who was standing behind him,   
chuckling to himself, thoroughly enjoying himself without doubt. "Spike," he   
said, acknowledging the younger vampire's presence. "Spying on the slayer   
again?," he asked. "Keep away from her," he warned.  
  
The blond vampire flipped his cigarette away and blew out the remaining smoke   
from his dead lungs. A good thing vampires couldn't get lung cancer, Angel mused   
for a moment. On a second thought, it was a pity they couldn't.  
  
"What?," Spike raised a brow, a mocking gleam entering his eyes, "Are you her   
self-assigned protector, or what? The girl's strong. She can look out for   
herself."  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed, turning back to the window, "and you better not forget   
about it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?," his grand-childe asked, coming to stand beside   
him, staring at the window as well, "Can't stand that I'm closer to her these   
days than you?"  
  
"Shut up," Angel growled.  
  
Spike grinned, liking the fact that his grand-sire was getting all worked up.   
That *he* was getting his grand-sire all worked up, he amended, the thought   
filling his whole being with a bright gleam. His existence was dull enough these   
days, thanks to the chip. "But then, that's not entirely true, is it?"  
  
The dark-haired vampire whirled around, his eyes narrowing, "What the hell are   
you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that you saw the slayer quite regularly these last   
weeks." When Angel's eyes narrowed even more, Spike chuckled, "I'm a vampire,   
Peaches. I can smell other men on her. We meet. We talk. We hunt together. I'm   
helping her." He shrugged, when he saw his grand-sire's incredulous gaze, "What   
can I say. I'm a good guy at heart." He laughed out loud and searched for a new   
cigarette in the pocket of his coat.  
  
"Spike." Angel growled deeply in his chest.  
  
"Don't even try to tell me she's your private property," the blond vampire shot   
back, the grin wiped off his face, his eyes angry, "I don't see you around much   
these days. You gave up all rights to protect her when you left." Spike tilted   
his head, mimicking his grand-sire, "You left her for her 'own good', all noble,   
Mr. goody-two-shoes."  
  
"Oh," Angel raised a brow, advancing the younger vampire, his voice like silk,   
"Did I?"   
  
"Well, yeah," Spike replied, a little bit uncertain. Angel was sounding   
almost like Angelus now, and the sound of his voice reminded him other times,   
when his grand-sire had decided to teach him a lesson. Soul or no, he didn't care very much for a pissed off Angel. The memories he still carried with him weren't thoroughly nice.  
  
"I see." Angel stopped, studied his grand-childe for a moment. "And so you   
thought, she might be in need of some super-natural protection, huh?"  
  
"Uhm ... yeah." Spike's face lit up.   
  
"Good."  
  
"Huh?" The blond vampire wasn't quite sure he'd heard right. "Did you just say,   
good?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded, "Protect her. She will need it. There are things ...," he   
paused, sighed, "Well, you will know soon enough. She will need all the support   
she can get."  
  
Spike nodded in response, glad he'd been let off the hook that easily. But of   
course no such luck for a poor, chipped vampire, he thought a moment later when   
his body was suddenly pressed against the tree and his grand-sire's vampire face   
was right in front of him, Angel's eyes glowing amber in the pale moonlight.   
  
"But I'm warning you, Spike. Buffy is off limits. Help her? Fine. Protect her?   
Good. But should you ever, ever, try to get close to her, or her family, in any   
way, be assured that I'm going to find out." He tightened his hold on the collar   
of Spike's shirt, "And I'm going to find *you*. Is that clear?"  
  
"Clear," Spike croaked. He didn't need to breathe, but the pressure Angel applied on his windpipe made his voice sound funny.  
  
Letting go of the younger vampire, Angel stepped back. "Good," he said, holding   
his grand-childe's gaze. "I'm sure you can remember what happened all those years ago, when you ... made me angry," he said, his voice silky again.  
  
Spike gulped, and he was sure he'd paled rapidly, if he'd been still human.   
"Sure."  
  
"I might have a soul now. And I might not attack humans. At least not as a rule.   
But you're not human. You're a vampire. Chip or no, you're still evil. Don't   
think I'm not capable of violence anymore."  
  
The younger vampire held up a hand, "Hey, calm down. I didn't try to get close.   
Besides, she would never let me. Usually she just punches my nose the moment she   
sees me."  
  
"Really?" Angel's face morphed back to his human features and a grin appeared on   
his face.   
  
"Yeah," Spike admitted grudgingly.   
  
"Must be a real bummer, huh?" The dark-haired vampire laughed, seeing his   
grand-childe narrowing his eyes. "Poor, chipped vampy. Having the hots for   
someone who's so obviously hating your guts. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."  
  
"Shut up," Spike growled. "Or should I go telling her that you were coming to   
Sunnyhell without telling her?"  
  
His voice silky again, Angel sighed, "If you know what's good for you, you better not. And now. Leave."  
  
"Hey-", Spike started, but was cut off, when he was suddenly lifted off his feet   
and dangling in mid-air.  
  
"Don't tempt me, boy," Angel hissed. "Don't mess with me. Not tonight. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Okay, okay," the younger vampire hurried to say, holding up a hand again, what   
looked slightly weird, regarding the fact that his feet were still not touching   
the ground. "I understand. I'm good." When Angel growled, he amended, "No, wait.   
I'm evil. I'm evil, but I'll be good."  
  
"You better," his grand-sire gritted out, but let go of him.   
  
Spike took a step back and straightened his coat, "I just remember that ... I   
have some ... urgent business, yes, very urgent business to take care of. You   
know girlfriend-stuff."  
  
Despite his dark mood, Angel couldn't stop a grin. "Girlfriend, huh? I've heard   
you're dating Harmony Kendall these days. Did you make her a vampire?"  
  
The younger demon looked honestly offended, "Do you think I'm completely stupid?   
Who would make Harmony Kendall a vampire?" When he saw his grand-sire look at him pointedly, he sighed, "Yeah, sure, Dru might, but she isn't around. I have no idea who's her sire. I never asked. The subject didn't come up. We're ... uh ... usually not talking a lot."  
  
"I see," Angel's grin widened.  
  
"Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself," Spike hissed. "Harmony isn't any of your business."  
  
"No," the dark-haired vampire agreed. "She isn't. But don't forget. Buffy still   
is. So, hands off. Do ... whatever you do ... with Harmony."  
  
"Shut up," Spike snarled and turned away, "At least I'm getting some. You on the   
other hand ...," his voice trailed off, but his sudden laughter rang through the   
air, and Angel heard it long after the younger demon had disappeared from his   
view.  
  
The dark-haired vampire turned and looked back up to Buffy's bedroom window. She   
was hugging Dawn now. He couldn't see Riley, but he was glad the young girl was   
in the same room. At least they wouldn't do anything as long as Dawn was there.   
He chuckled slightly, shaking his head over himself. Whom was he kidding? He was   
jealous as hell. But he'd be damned to live with it.   
  
He thought about his appointment with the Magev, and knew he had to leave soon,   
if he didn't care for instant combusting. No way he could talk to Buffy tonight.   
Not with Riley around. He was pretty sure, she wouldn't care for another   
testosterone-induced macho-contest, that was undoubtedly going to happen if Riley and he came face to face.   
  
He would write her a letter. Yeah, a letter would be good. Or an e-mail. He would apologize. They would find a way to restore their friendship, to go back to the comfortable relationship they shared before he'd behaved like an idiot.   
  
Giving the window another short glance, Angel saw Buffy and Dawn standing side by side, obviously talking again.   
  
Yes, he would find a way.  
  
END 


End file.
